


No Feeling Like It

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And Amaya is conflicted, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mick has feelings, Mixen, Sharing, Shh, foxfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: Inspired by a request on Tumblr. "Her almost-confession hangs between them, a tangible, suffocating thing. Most people think Mick Rory a fool, but she knows good and well that he isn’t. He knows what she meant. "





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knightfalling_for_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfalling_for_you/gifts).



> Inspired by a Tumblr request, which was essentially, "What?" "Nothing." "Yeah, right." This picks up immediately after that exchange.
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble, but it got away from me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The words linger in the air, and Mick crosses his arms, looking at A!aya expectantly. After a moment, she sighs.

 

“I was just asking Gideon about… Gideon, show him.”

 

“Of course, Miss Jiwe.” An unfamiliar woman appears on the screen behind her, and Mick raises an eyebrow.

 

“She’s hot.”

 

A scowl. “She’s my granddaughter.”

 

A shrug. “Congratulations. Why’s that got you so upset? Means you live to go home.”

 

She shakes her head, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

 

“It means I go back. It means I leave all of…”She gestures around her. “This.”

 

Something flickers in his eyes, gone too quick for her to catch, before he clears his throat.

 

“Thought that was the plan all along.”

 

“It was.” She starts to pace, searching for words as she goes. “But that was… Before. Now? I can’t imagine giving this up. Traveling through time, saving people, it’s… There’s no feeling like it.”

 

“You’d save people no matter where you went.” His voice is oddly quiet, but when she turns to face him, he’s grimacing, as if he hadn’t meant for that to slip out. She hesitates, before responding.

 

“Yeah, but not with y-” she falters, Rex's face flashing through her mind, and it’s too much, too soon, she isn’t ready, not as long as his killer’s out there, she can’t- “Not with this team,” she finishes weakly. 

 

Her almost-confession hangs between them, a tangible, suffocating thing. Most people think Mick Rory a fool, but she knows good and well that he isn’t. He knows what she meant. The moment stretches on, his expression unreadable, for so long that she’s almost ready to run out of the room and pretend it hadn’t happened. 

 

Finally, he sighs.

 

“Time ain’t set in stone anymore.”

 

“Anymore?” She wonders aloud, but something dark and pained crossed over his features, and he plows on.

 

“If you want to stay, stay. It’s that easy.”

 

Her mind rebels at the idea instinctively, but his expression is sure and steady.

 

“But.. The timeline…”

 

He lets out a near-growl, shaking his head.

 

“Spent a long time working for people who were tryin’ to keep the timeline intact.” More darkness, and she knows that one day, very soon, she’ll ask him about the stories he hasn’t told her. Not today, though.

 

“Wasn’t worth a thing in the end.” He clears his throat, and adds quietly, “Want to go back? Go back. Want to stay? Stay. But this?” He points to the woman on the screen. “Don’t mean a thing. Just means it could happen.”

 

He turns to go, but glances back, hesitating. “For what it’s worth… ‘s nice. Havin’ you around.” 

 

He leaves before she can respond, and she knows him well enough by now to know he doesn’t want her to follow him. He wants time to get those “feelings” he hates so much under control.

 

She doesn’t really have it in her to go after him at the moment, anyway. Her mind is racing, weighing the possibility on the screen against the possibility down the hallway.

 

For the first time in a long time, she has no idea what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed this! I read a request today for other authors to post Mixen stories on here, so this is my contribution. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think? These characters are hard to write. O.O


End file.
